carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Belly Ball
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 7a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 27, 2007 |Image file = Ep7AS6.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Twinklet |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Bubbles}} is the first part of the seventh episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Share is excited that they're going to be visiting Woohoo World in only two days. She then sees Funshine, Cheer, Grumpy and Tenderheart playing outside and goes to join them. When Share ask what they're doing, Funshine explains that they're playing belly ball. The goal is to hit the ball through a ring made of clouds three times. They can move the ball using their hands or their belly badge. Cheer makes rainbow stairs with her belly badge, and runs up them to dunk the ball. Grumpy congrats Cheer on winning the game. Share ask why Grumpy is happy when he lost, but Grumpy replies that just playing the game can be fun. Cheer is then awarded the belly ball ribbon for winning the game, and everyone congratulates her. Share misunderstands and thinks that everyone likes Cheer just because she's wearing a ribbon. Share imagines having a ribbon of her own and being popular because of it. Tenderheart ask Share if she wants to play belly ball, but Share replies that she's not good at sports. Grumpy explains that it doesn't matter because they can all still have fun. Share ask Funshine if she could get a ribbon if she won, and Funshine says yes. Share tries to play with the others, but keeps getting bonked on the head by the ball. Finally, she manages to hit it, but the ball crashes into Bedtime Bear's house. Tenderheart succeeds in winning the game. Cheer gives Tenderheart a ribbon, as Share laments that she doesn't have one. Share tries to get everyone to play another game, but they instead agree to play again tomorrow. Share decides what she needs to do is practice so she returns to the belly ball court at night with Wingnut. Wingnut creates stadium lights so they can see the court. Share eventually manages to make a basket, but realizes shortly afterwards that Wingnut has fallen asleep. Bedtime shows up and tries to convince Share to go to bed, but she refuses. The next day, Share tries to play belly badge with Funshine, Cheer, and Grumpy, but is too tired and keeps falling asleep. Cheer ask why she's so tuckered out, and Share explains that she stayed up all night to practice so that she can win a ribbon. Cheer explains that enjoying the game is more important than winning. Share takes this to mean that they wont play with her, so she leaves to find other bears to play with. The next night, Share again practices with Wingnut, but they both fall asleep. Share dreams that she wins a ribbon, but then no one pays attention to her. Share wakes up, still on the belly ball court. She's about to start practicing again when Funshine, Cheer, and Grumpy come over. Cheer explains that today is the day they go to Woohoo World! Share refuses, saying that she has to practice so that she can win a ribbon. Funshine says it wont be as much fun going without Share, but Share replies that she wants the ribbon so that her friends will like her more. Grumpy explains that they didn't like Cheer and Tenderheart more after they got the ribbon, they were just happy for their friends. Share understands, but continues to explain that she felt left out. Funshine says that's normal, but not everyone can win and that's okay. Cheer points out that it's not worth practicing so much that you miss out on other fun things. Share understands, and decides to go with her friends to Woohoo World. At Woohoo World, the Care Bears ride the Funderbolt. Share stats that having a good day with her friends is better than a ribbon. Funshine then surprises Share a ribbon, and Grumpy explains that Share is the best at riding the Funderbolt. Errors * Tenderheart's backpack disappears on and off throughout the episode. * When Funshine is explaining what belly ball is, he is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep7AS2.png * When Share is fantasizing, Love-a-Lot's heart-shaped hair ties are both colored red while usually one is red and one is white. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep7AS3.png * Tenderheart accidentally calls Share Cheer while trying to get her attention when she is daydreaming. Trivia * While playing belly ball by the Gathering Tree, Share knocks the ball into Bedtime's house, even though Bedtime's house is never shown on the Central Care-a-Lot map. * Grumpy doesn't invent or fix anything in this episode. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes